cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Keneu Deltaweld
Beginning of Keneu' Deltaweld's life Keneu' Deltaweld is an Anceint Kresh Jedi Master and a Pirate that was born on a planet in the outer rim called Kresh. There he was trained in the ways of the Ancient Jedi who lived there. He later learned how to pilot air craft and traveled the galaxy. He meant many Sith along the way in which he gained much experience from on the dark side of the force, making him a true Force master. Keneu' tended to get into a lot of fights along his trip through the galaxies. Many of which being duels. he learned different culture's ways of dueling in which helped him to defeat his opponents more often then loose. Keneu' later joined the Republic, and served a couple years in active duty military in the UNSC squad Legion and the SF legion, he later resigned after he discovered the painful past of his home world. Family of Keneu' Deltaweld Keneu' Deltaweld was born into a very large family known as the Deltaweld's whom had a long family line in the history of Kresh. Keneu' was born to Noah and Sierra Deltaweld who had for other sons along with him. Wurran, Ducks, Matthew, and Boba Deltaweld. His early ancestors were the first to discover the shrouded planet of Kresh who's names are Rune and Marry Deltaweld. Over the years many Deltawelds have became legendary in their own way. The present day Deltawelds consist of Noah and Sierra Deltaweld who still live on Kresh along with their son Matthew Deltaweld, Glyphis Deltaweld, who is a Bounty Hunter/pirate (location unknown), Wurran Deltaweld who is at the moment serving the Republic, Ducks Deltaweld who is currently serving as a Mandolorian, Boba Deltaweld who is serving on Umbara, and Keneu' Deltaweld who is on Kresh. Associates Nova Corps -- Ree Shaala a.k.a Xalandra Nova, Black Nightwell, '' ''S.o.S -- Jeffren Mynockdrift, Alek Jawaslash The Grand Republic -- Alek Jawaslash, Jeffren Mynockdrift, Marn Rangepulser, and other officers The Delta Alliance -- Alek Jawaslash, Jeffren Mynockdrift, Tyrral Codefloater, Ducks Deltaweld, Drex Knightscreed, Rathe Blazingdream, Awsom Ninja, and other officers Black Hawk Brigade -- Jeffren Mynockdrift, Alek Jawaslash, TheMasked Legend, Drex Knightscreed, Rathe Blazingdream, Awsom Ninja, and other officers Elite Delta Brigade -- Alek Jawaslash, Jeffren Mynockdrift, Tyrral Codefloater, Lord Scorpia, Mystic Mayhem, Tyrral Magnadueler, Ducks Deltaweld, Drex Knightscreed, Awsom Ninja, Rathe Blazingdream, Ben Drago1, Baniss Bistray, and other officers Galactic Arrow Creed -- Drex Knightscreed, Ducks Deltaweld, Rathe Blazingdream, Baniss Bistray UNSC and SF squad region -- FieldCommander Racer, Cold ScoutSniper, EliteMarine Turbo, EliteScout MarineKey, General McCloud, Blake Nightwell, Hiram Drazgrip, Commander Colt141, and other UNSC officers Other Covert Organizations -- N/A Nightwell Empire -- Blake Nightwell Clone sniper.jpg|Keneu' dressed as clone sniper before going into battle Keneu' Deltaweld Squad Career Keneu' Deltaweld first worked in the Nova Corps as a groud troop, until Xalandra betrayed his friend, then he left with his friend. He then worked as a squad leader from S.o.S to Galactic ArrowCreed, we have refrences of other smaller squads he has had along the way. Ken has lead his troops through many battles and has won many fight worthy victories. Most his squads specialized in ground forcs, S.o.S though specialized in Espionage. He worked for a man named Mason Brighttech who went missing soon after wards. He joined the UNSC later in his life, as a clone sniper in the marines, then transfered to the Navy where he begun his career in Naval Intelligence, and then to the Air Force in which he stayed in as a General and a pilot until he resigned with General McCloud, leader of the UNSC Air Force and SF Army. Keneu Deltaweld had always kept in contact with FieldCommander Racer's through the early Republic Squads to the UNSC and SF, he served along side them since his first squad, S.o.S. His brother Wurran had worked with the early Republic Squads as well. Ken resigned soon after his brother Wurran went mising on a spy mission ( Information N/A), Keneu says he did not resign because of his brother's death but because he learned of his planets tragic history and was sick of what the Republic had done to Kresh. History of Kresh Kresh was discovered by Rune and Marry Deltaweld. Rune and Marry Deltaweld were Pilots, Zeno Sith, and Pirates/Bounty Hunters. It was due to the pirate side of them that they found Kresh. They were followig a trading route when they ran into an astroid field in the Outer Rim where they crashed and got their Navgiational System and Left Wing of their ship knocked out. Thanks to Rune's expert piloting skill he was able to make an "okay" landing on a shrouded planet they discovered. Kresh. At the time being they were Pantorans as a disguise, the species they were were shape shifters so they could take on any humanoid species form they thought of. They discovered that Kresh had very rich land and was plentiful with all the fruits and animals there were. Kresh, althougt was uninhabited by any humanoid species at the time. With their ship crashed and no resources to fix it, they decided to stay on Kresh, where they had their first son, Luke Deltaweld. Category:Blademaster Category:General Category:Jedi Master Category:Male Category:Champion Racer Category:Anceint Kresh Jedi Category:pilot Category:saber master Category:togrutas Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:The Unyielding Category:Rogue Category:Pirate Category:Elite Duelist Category:Sentinel Category:Senator Category:Fleet Commander Category:ARC Sniper Category:Scientist